Could It Be
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: This is about reflecting on special memories and feelings, about forgetting and remembering...and following something you have always loved. /Spova/


**A/N: Yes, I am back!!!! This is probably the last Spova oneshot/songfic I'll be making for a while. I want to concentrate on my dare fic and one I'm making about my OC! Anyway, thanks to all you rockin' reviewers out there, especially ****Fantasyfan4ever! ****You always make me feel so good about my stories! Thanks for the Spova encouragement and support from ****AliJo****!!! Oh, and thanks to ****princess-tikal12**** for the song! And LOTS of thanks to my good friend, ****Em Rib****! I got stumped on this story and asked Em for help, and she was more than willing to help me!! She came up with some of the scenes in this fic. Thanks sooo much, Em! This story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I really appreciate it. God bless y'all! Oh, and P.S. this fic is NOT a sequel to Love Lives On Forever. These two fics have completely different outlooks.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?? No, I don't own the show! XD**

* * *

Nova sat on top of the Super Robot, reflecting back on that day. She smiled as she looked down below, where the people of Shuggazoom were celebrating. Well, they sure had a reason to. They had won.

_**I know we've been friends forever**_

It was still sinking in. It all just seemed like a dream. After the long, miserable day, it was finally over. It really didn't seem possible, that they could finally live in peace without worrying about Skeleton King or

Valina or Mandarin. There would probably be a few villains here and there, sure, but Nova still couldn't believe it. "Hey," A voice drifted to her. Nova turned around and she saw Sparx standing there. She smiled.

"Hey," she answered quietly. Her heartalways jumped in her chest now when Sparx was around. Nova had never felt this way before. Maybe it was because they had come so close to losing him.

_**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new..**_

Sparx sat down next to her and in comfortable silence they watched fireworks explode and the people of Shuggazoom celebrate their

victory. "It doesn't seem possible, does it?" Nova asked, turning to him. Sparx shook his head. When he raised his head

to meet her gaze, something fluttered in Nova's chest. She smiled at him, glad to have him back. It had scared her when Sparx turned evil.

Sparx had been around for as long as Nova could remember, and as annoying and obnoxious as he was, she was still glad to have him.

_**And after all this time**_

Sparx had been there ever since Nova could remember, ever since their creation. Nova remembered

the shock she had struggled with when they had found out Skeleton King...no, the Alchemist,

had created them...and several emotions had flown at her all at once. Including the memories.

The Alchemist, once Nova's dearest friend, had left her.

But Sparx never had.

_**I've opened up my eyes**_

"Nova?" Sparx looked up at her with a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"

Nova nodded, the familiar feeling rushing to her when Sparx looked in her eyes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Sparx dropped his gaze awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno. You just...are really quiet."

Nova realized that he was right. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts for a moment there.

"I'm just thinking."

_**Now I see, you were always with me..**_

Sparx sighed and looked back at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Nova was a little taken aback. "Umm..well, it's complicated." She smirked. "You wouldn't wanna get into it."

Sparx smirked back, which, in secrecy, gave Nova happiness inside. "Oh, I get it."

Nova's heart pounded. _Does he know? _"Girl problems, huh?" Sparx continued. Nova sighed lightly in relief.

_**Could it be you and I...**_

"Girls are always complicated," Sparx continued. "They are so messed up sometimes."

"WHAT?!" Nova held up a fist. Sparx realized he had said too much. "I only mean sometimes!" he defended. "I mean, you're not messed up-"

Nova lowered her fist and looked at him, confusion shimmering in her eyes. "I-I'm not?"

_**Never imagined..**_

Now Sparx looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"Well, I thought you were thinking I was messed up." Nova blinked.

"Now why would I think that?" Sparx moved closer to Nova, their bodies only inches apart.

_**Could it be...**_

"Well, in the past we'd always fight and I would slam you into the ground." Nova lightly grinned, then turned serious again.

"You're always talking about how much I get on your nerves. Well...you should be ticked at me because of how I treat you."

Nova looked into his eyes, seeing his confusion melt away. "Right?"

_**Suddenly...**_

Sparx looked dumbfounded. For a moment uncertainty and guilt flashed in his eyes.

"That's how you think I feel about you?" Sparx groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Nova was concerned. Lightly, she touched his arm, wondering if she'd overstepped her boundaries.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

_**I'm fallin' for you?**_

Sparx lifted his eyes to hers and they locked. "What's wrong is that I messed up my plan."

Again Nova was confused. Looking deeper into his eyes, she could see secrets swimming in them.

She suddenly felt uneasy. "Wait, what plan are you talking about?" Nova crossed her arms.

Then came the question Nova wasn't expecting.

"Nova, why do you think I flirt with you?"

_**Could it be, you were right here beside me...**_

From the longing sound in his voice, Nova listened attentively but didn't say anything. Her heart pounded into her chest.

_How is it I can face a thousand enemies alone and I don't feel one bit nervous, but when I'm with Sparx...?_

"I do it, because it's all a part of this plan I have," Sparx explained, suddenly looking afraid to continue. "It's to show you the truth, but apparantly, it's done the exact opposite!"

His voice shook with emotion. Nova's eyes widened. She didn't know what to make of this, but she suddenly gained the courage to ask the question that was on her mind.

"What truth?"

_**And I never knew...**_

Sparx sighed again, looking deep into her eyes. She could see the tenderness sparkling in them and suddenly knew the answer to her own question.

"The truth of my real feelings for you," Sparx answered.

_**Could it be that it's true? That it's you?**_

Sparx kept on going, not giving Nova a chance to reply. "Nova...ever since we were created, I felt this bond with you. And..I don't know when, but one day it just clicked."

Sparx reached for Nova's hand, which made her heart drum faster. "I knew you were the one." Sparx smiled.

Nova was speechless. She had no idea what to say. So many emotions hit her at once that she didn't know what to make of it.

But one thing she knew for sure.

_**It's you and it's you.**_

They sat in silence for a few moments until Nova swallowed and got the courage to speak up.

"Sparx.." He gazed at her intently, patiently waiting. "I never knew what I felt for you. Sometimes you got on my last nerve, and other times..."

Nova sighed, smiling lightly. "Other times, I'd feel like it was for real. But I never knew for sure."

Sparx kept watching and listening as she continued, his grip on her hand tightening a little.

"But when you were turned evil, I was so scared, Sparx," Nova swallowed hard. "I never felt this way when Antauri died, or when Chiro left us...not even when Otto almost died."

_**It's kinda funny, you were always near..**_

As Nova continued, she noticed how easier it became to pour out her heart. "And, Sparx...I just couldn't imagine life without you."

Unexpected tears sprang to her eyes. "I thought..I thought you'd stay evil like Mandarin did, or.." Before Nova could

stop them, the tears started streaming down her face. Sparx, concerned, reached over and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Shh, Nova. It's okay." The comforting tone to his voice soothed her. Sparx wrapped his arms around Nova and pulled her

into a comforting embrace. And surprisingly, this time Nova let him.

_**But who would have ever thought that we would end up here?**_

Nova was surprised at how Sparx's hug felt. It felt...good. Sparx pulled away and brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

Several memories flashed before Nova's eyes. She remembered on several occasins when Sparx would save her or

when she'd defend him at one point or another. She even remembered how jealous he was of that cat that she'd taken a fondness to at one point.

But the thing that was most vivid in her mind was in the wormhole, when she had fallen.

It wasn't Sparx's fault really, that she had fallen...they were still weak from fighting those freakazoids that had tried to rescue.

And the wind was blowing so hard..it was hard for them to keep their grip. But after the incident, Gibson had told her how concerned Sparx had been and how determined he had been to rescue her.

And to Nova, that was worth being lost in the wormhole, and everything she'd gone through.

_**And everytime I needed you..**_

And when Sparx had turned evil...it scared Nova to the very core. And even though he'd almost destroyed her, he came back to normal. To _normal!_

When Nova had talked to him, and revealed her love to him...she saw the change in his eyes. At that moment Nova hadn't cared if she died

or not. As long as Sparx would return to his old self. And when he did, such happiness had filled her that she hadn't known how to describe it.

But she knew now. It was love.

_**You've been there for me.**_

Firecrackers exploded in the air and the colors danced on their faces. Nova could see his feelings written all over his face, and she was sure

hers was the same. Sparx leaned close and whispered the words Nova had been wanting to hear. "I love you, Nova."

Nova felt like she would burst with joy. Those words were worth fighting the resurrected Skeleton King. Victorious shouts of the people from

below drifted up to them. Nova's vision blurred for a slight moment and she smiled. "Sparx...I love you too."

_**Now it's clear I've been waiting for you.**_

Then it came as natural to her as if she'd done it a million times before.

When Sparx leaned forward and their lips met, Nova closed her eyes and kissed back.

And it was the best feeling.

_**Could it be, you and I never imagined..**_

_**Could it be, suddenly, that I'm fallin' for you?**_

_**Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew...**_

_**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**_

_**It's you and it's you.**_

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Sparx caressed her face, smiling at her tenderly. "Nova...now that all of this is over..."

He hesitated and Nova listened, content to be in his arms. "W-Will you make me the happiest monkey in the world? Will you marry me?"

Nova was stunned into silence. _Did he really just say that? _Her mouth slowly dropped open as she took to mind what he said.

For a while, Nova couldn't speak. Her pink eyes teared up slightly and she smiled. "Yes," she replied, letting out a laugh of disbelief. "Yes!!"

Sparx and Nova shared a passionate kiss as fireworks exploded and the stars twinkled in the sky.

It was the perfect night.

_**'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives..**_

They didn't have to worry about the villains anymore. At last, Sparx and Nova could live out the rest of their lives in peace...together.

Things couldn't get any better. Inside Nova came feelings of relief, peace...and love. Sparx would be a great husband.

He would love her and take care of her. And Nova would do her best to be a good wife. (Though she might have to slug him every now and then.)

_**I can see it in your eyes.**_

A fantastic ending to a fantastic day, Nova observed as she and Sparx separated, comfortable to just hold hands and watch the fireworks.

They had yet to announce their news to the rest of the team. Nova sighed contentedly and leaned her head on Sparx's shoulder.

He leaned his head on top of hers. "I love you, Sparx...I always have." Sparx kissed the top of her head and wrapped his tail

around hers. "I love you too...Mrs. SPRX-77," Sparx teased.

_**And it's real, and it's true...**_

"Eh, I guess I'll have to get used to it," Nova teased back and pulled him in for another kiss. Tonight was the beginning of their lives together...

and she couldn't wait. They would be together, forever. No matter what would come their way, their love for each other would always stand strong.

And even though they might get on each other's nerves at times, their love was still true. Their love had never failed and never would.

_**And it's just me and you.**_

It was all they could ever dream of. Sparx and Nova had endured their trials and their love had been tested. But it had all worked out

for the good. And as they would settle down to begin their lives together, they could look back on those memories with a smile and pass it on to their children.

Because through those hard times, Sparx and Nova had always grown closer.

And no matter what would happen, or what the future held in store, Sparx and Nova would cherish them. Because they loved each other and their

love was strong enough to withstand any storm.

_**Could it be, that it's true...that it's you?**_

Sparx and Nova smiled at each other. Deep down inside they were content and happier than they've ever been. And both of them knew that if

given the chance, they would go through everything all over again and not change a thing. Because it had lead up to this.

_Life couldn't get any better than this, _Nova thought as two falling stars zoomed past. She didn't even make a wish. She had everything she could ever want.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Awww!!! I'm kinda uncertain about this story. I never really imagined Sparx and Nova dating, much less married, but it's just how it turned out. And I kinda liked it. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it...I can just imagine it happening. By the way, the song is "Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano. It's the PERFECT Spova song!! Oh, and one more thing...I know that songfics are against the rules, but I'm gonna keep writing them. I'm a rebel. :P Okay, y'all, I'm out! Review!**


End file.
